1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus in which a cover member is rotatably attached to a main frame, a conveying unit that conveys a recording medium or an intermediate conveying unit to which an image is transferred from a photoreceptor (an image carrier) being attached to the cover member.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in a color image forming apparatus such as a color copying machine, process cartridges corresponding to toners of plural colors (yellow, magenta, cyan, and black) are attached removably to attach portions of an apparatus main body. The process cartridges are exchanged for new ones according to the mechanical life thereof, etc.